Episode 6.13: Rifting
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Xander grows more convinced that Anya is harbouring feelings for Spike as Buffy works to stop a vampire band.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.13: Rifting  
By Carl Aminaluvsworth (AminalLuv), SWSteve Deknight (SWS) and Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
Woo hoo! The episode guest starring Metallica!!!!  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From The Point Of No Return:  
  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer… It's Dawn…  
  
CUT TO: Spike in agony as a bright light envelops him.  
  
LYDIA  
He's human - he's got  
a got a soul now.  
  
From Behold The Power:  
  
SPIKE  
You don't know what it's like...  
to see every face, to hear  
every scream... and to know  
that back then, you really didn't  
give a rat's ass. And that eats at  
you.  
  
From Liberation:  
Dawn jumps towards General Hicks. There's a gunshot.  
  
CUT TO:  
Willow with blood coming from her shoulder.  
  
CUT TO: Spike talking to Buffy in the corner of Giles' living room.  
  
SPIKE  
Exactly. Well, maybe, you  
know… you'd like to come  
out on… y'know a date or  
something?  
  
  
From Fish In The Sea:  
Buffy and Spike discussing their feelings for one another with Anya and Xander. Xander looks suspiciously at Anya and Spike talking.  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
The Scoobies are in the Bronze listening to the band onstage. The same band from several past episodes, Kresnik.  
  
BUFFY  
You know, I never thought  
they'd be back here after  
last week's fiasco.  
  
XANDER  
They obviously love the place.  
The Hellmouth vibes are obviously  
great for the rocking and the  
rolling.  
  
BUFFY  
If that demon hadn't decided  
to try to kill me instead they  
wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
TARA  
Well, it's not the first time  
they've diced with death.  
  
XANDER  
You mean with the drugs  
and the booze?  
  
ANYA  
They were here when the  
vamps attacked before we  
brought Buffy back. They're  
obviously very resilient.  
  
Buffy nods as she watches the lead singer, JAMES, finishing the last song of their set.  
  
ANGLE ON: JAMES. He shouts out over the applause.  
  
JAMES  
Thanks. Just remember we'll  
be here again tomorrow night  
and in the park for the last  
night of the festival.  
  
XANDER  
(V.O., but not the only one)  
Woo hoo!  
  
JAMES  
Damn right!  
  
The band disappear behind the stage.  
  
ANGLE ON: SCOOBIES. Buffy is holding hands with Spike above the table. She squeezes and smiles. He smiles back albeit a little nervously.  
  
SPIKE  
If I was anyone other than  
me you'd have broken my  
hand.  
  
BUFFY  
(suddenly realising)  
Oh God! Sorry! I forgot!  
  
SPIKE  
Don't worry, luv. I'm not  
complaining about the  
vampire strength added  
to this human package.  
  
Buffy begins to get up.  
  
SPIKE  
Where you going?  
  
BUFFY  
Bathroom.  
  
SPIKE  
Female things?  
  
BUFFY  
If peeing counts…  
  
SPIKE  
Ah… I really have to learn not  
to ask questions I don't want  
answers to.  
  
Buffy smiles and disappears away from the table. Spike's smiling, but as soon as she's out of sight, his head collides with the table.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh God!  
  
ANYA  
Are you okay?  
  
SPIKE  
You know, this incompatibility  
thing is really getting to me  
now. Sodding hell! And you  
want to know what's worse?  
(pause. Everyone shrugs)  
She's really happy. The girl  
who hated my guts for four  
bloody years. I mean, I hate  
myself. After all I've felt and  
now… I just want to be mates…  
  
WILLOW  
Then you should talk to her.  
  
SPIKE  
And hurt her feelings? That's  
last thing I want!   
(Groans in pain)  
Bloody soul! It had to go and  
ruin everything!  
  
Buffy comes back to the table.  
  
BUFFY  
Did I miss anything?  
  
ANYA  
Oh, just Sp… OW!  
  
Anya reaches down to rub her foot, which Spike has just stomped on.  
  
SPIKE  
(interrupting)  
Nothing, luv.  
  
ANYA  
(glares at him)  
…Spike trying to steal your  
drink.  
  
BUFFY  
Really?  
(whispers to him with a wink)  
We'll have to do something  
about that later.  
  
SPIKE  
(really uncomfortable)  
Um, yeah. But I really don't  
think we're…  
  
Anya knocks her drink off the table. Using his fast reactions Spike grabs it before it hits the ground.  
  
ANYA  
Thank you.  
  
SPIKE  
No problem, luv.  
  
He puts it back on the table and she goes to take it back, her hand touching his. Nothing intimate just accidental but we realise Xander doesn't see it like that he watches jealously.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
Dawn is out on patrol, fighting a huge demon with spines and blue scales and stuff. It punches at her but she expertly ducks before bringing her fist up to its chin.  
  
The demon falls back into a tree. Dawn quickly jumps in with a flying kick to its throat. The demon falls to the ground seemingly dead.  
  
LYDIA  
Good show. I'm impressed.  
  
Dawn goes through a bag at Lydia's feet and pulls out a knife.  
  
LYDIA  
(slightly nervously)  
Wh-what are you doing?  
  
The demon jumps back up and dives at Lydia. Dawn brings the knife up through its chest. It falls to the ground with a thud.  
  
Dawn pulls the knife out then rips out its innards with her bare hands. Some of the blood splatters onto Lydia's face. Dawn hands the knife to her and the blood on it drips onto her immaculate white shirt. Lydia doesn't look amused.  
  
LYDIA  
Now I believe that was uncalled  
for. Plegrath demons don't need  
to have their intestines ripped  
out to kill them…  
  
Dawn shrugs as she makes her way to the exit.  
  
DAWN  
You should clean up. You look a mess.  
(pause)  
And don't forget the weapons.   
  
Lydia watches her go with a shocked look on her face.  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: SPIKE'S CRYPT - day  
Spike is in his crypt trying to make it look a little more comfortable. He now has sheets in his tomb that he is trying to smooth out.  
  
SPIKE  
(muttering)  
Bloody thing. What I need's  
a sodding bed…  
  
VOICE (V.O.)  
Well, I can think of a bed that's  
in need of a person.  
  
Spike turns around to see Buffy standing at the entrance.  
  
SPIKE  
Uh, sorry about that. Talking  
to myself. First sign of madness…  
  
BUFFY  
Don't worry. I'd be the same  
if I had to live on my own in  
here. It's great for a vampire's  
lair but since you're not inclined  
that way anymore…  
  
SPIKE  
I'd get an apartment if I could  
afford the bloody thing!  
  
Buffy walks over to a lamp and examines the shade closely, pointedly not looking at Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
You know…   
(beat)  
You could stay at Giles' with  
me. There's enough room  
and you've stayed there  
before…  
  
SPIKE  
I'm really not sure that's such  
a good...  
(thoughtfully)  
Mind you… like I said, finding  
housing isn't easy at the minute  
without a job. Which is difficult  
to get I might add…  
  
BUFFY  
(turns to him, eyebrow raised)  
You're job hunting?  
  
SPIKE  
(a little offended, but joking)  
Yes! Not exactly the strangest  
concept is it? But I suppose  
there's nothing around for a  
bloke who's only qualifications  
include drinking blood and being  
a government lab rat.  
  
BUFFY  
I guess so…  
  
SPIKE  
Mind you, a free house would be…  
(thinks again)  
No. I can't… Giles would never agree.  
  
BUFFY  
Well, actually, he suggested it.   
Since you're one of us now and you   
have been quite a bit of help. But he  
said that you were not allowed  
to watch Passions while he was  
In the room.  
  
SPIKE  
He did? Well… wow. Still, it wouldn't  
work out. It'd be… uncomfortable.  
  
BUFFY  
Probably.  
(perks up and says seductively)  
We wouldn't want to give  
Dawn the wrong idea.  
  
SPIKE  
(changing conversation rapidly)  
How is Little Sis anyway?  
  
Buffy looks down sadly. She sits on the side of Spike's tomb. He sits down next to her, close but not physically touching.  
  
BUFFY  
She's… too good.  
  
SPIKE  
That's a bad thing?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm just scared for her. The  
idea of being a Slayer has  
really got to her. She's thinking  
of doing her job instead of  
thinking about what she should  
be doing.  
  
SPIKE  
She's just trying to catch up  
with you.  
  
BUFFY  
But it's going to get her… or  
someone else… killed.  
  
Spike puts his arm affectionately around Buffy.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm sure it'll be okay.  
  
Before he realises what he's doing and takes it away, she takes his hand in hers.  
  
BUFFY  
I hope so.  
  
She leans forward to kiss him. Still not wanting to hurt her feelings he kisses her back.  
  
INTERIOR: XANDER'S APARTMENT - day  
Xander is in the kitchen, cooking lunch-type foods. Anya is sitting on the couch, morosely flipping through another wedding magazine. She keeps stopping at pages and sighing loudly. Finally, Xander slams down a pot and looks at her.  
  
XANDER  
Either tell me what's wrong,  
or get the leak patched!  
  
ANYA  
It's just… nothing.  
  
XANDER  
If it's nothing, can you stop it?  
  
ANYA  
It's just… Spike and Buffy.  
  
XANDER  
What, they're in the magazines?  
  
ANYA  
Of course not! It's just, Spike  
was given everything he ever  
wanted, and it didn't turn out  
perfect for him. I mean, aw hell.  
  
XANDER  
Oh. And who does he seem  
right for?  
  
Thus beginneth the argument.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - afternoon  
Giles is serving some customers in the magic shop. He puts an item in a bag.  
  
GILES  
Please come again. It's nice  
to see regulars here.  
  
CUSTOMER  
Thanks. Will do.  
  
The Customer opens the door to leave and Dawn comes storming through.  
  
CUSTOMER  
Excuse me!  
  
DAWN  
(not even turning)  
Why? What did you do?  
  
The Customer leaves in a bad mood as Dawn throws her school bag onto the table and thumps into the chair in an especially teenager way.  
  
GILES  
Dawn! That isn't the sort of  
behaviour I appreciate around  
here!  
(Pause)  
And shouldn't you be in school?  
  
DAWN  
What's the point? It's not like  
it's gonna do me any good.  
  
GILES  
It does you a lot of good! Without  
the proper education you won't  
have the skills to pursue the career  
you desire!  
  
DAWN  
What career? I have a career,  
it's called a sacred duty. I  
should be killing demons not  
sitting around in a crowded  
room being told things that  
have no relevance to what  
I've been destined to do!  
  
GILES  
(professional educator mode)  
Well, that's not the excuse  
most teenagers make for  
skipping class…   
(back to parental figure mode)  
but that isn't the point. Buffy  
went to school and continued  
her slaying.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy got her priorities wrong.  
  
Giles is clearly getting a little mad at her nonchalance and raises his voice.  
  
GILES  
(a little louder)  
Now you just listen here…  
I've been appointed your  
legal guardian and I intend  
to fulfil that role. You are  
going to school even if I  
have to close the shop and  
drag you there myself!  
  
DAWN  
Oh please! You and what army?  
  
Dawn grabs her bag. She doesn't even look at Giles who looks like he's on the verge of exploding.  
  
DAWN  
I'm glad you're not my watcher.  
Lydia understands me!  
  
She walks straight out of the shop leaving Giles looking and feeling pretty stupid.  
  
EXTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
Well, it's night again and here's our establishing shot. We can hear the music coming out of one of the open doors.  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
ANGLE ON: THE STAGE. The band is playing their hearts out. Their name "Kresnick" can be clearly seen on a banner at the back of the stage. We can see the whole band now and not just James. On the bass we have JASON, lead guitar KIRT and drums LARS J.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE SCOOBIES. They're watching the band again.  
  
XANDER  
You know… I'm beginning to  
wonder if there are any other  
bands in Sunnydale at the  
moment.  
  
BUFFY  
We do seem to have seen a lot of   
these guys in the last month or so.  
  
XANDER  
And not that I'm not a fan or  
anything, but you can only  
listen to a cover of 'Enter  
Sandman' a certain number  
of times before brain damage  
sets in. Maybe it's time we go  
and find a new venue.  
  
ANYA  
(eyeing the uncomfortable Spike and ecstatic Buffy)  
Why bother? Here is comfortable.  
Here we're happy. We're used to  
here. Changing from here would  
be bad and scary and wrong.  
  
TARA  
She has a point. They're  
very… catchy.  
  
SPIKE  
You don't think they're evil  
and are using their music to  
hypnotise us into following  
their nefarious plans do you?  
  
Everyone turns to stare at him.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Well, this is the Hellmouth.  
  
BUFFY  
I think they're just very  
good, Spikey.  
  
EVERYONE  
Spikey?!  
  
BUFFY  
Did I just say that?  
(everyone nods)  
I said that.  
(pause)  
Oh God. Sorry. Shoot me now.  
  
SPIKE  
(only half joking)  
Just promise never to do it  
again.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE BAND. They finish their song with one loud drum solo. The cymbals crash and James moves closer to the microphone.  
  
JAMES  
We're taking a quick break  
here. Hope you can live without  
us.  
  
SPIKE (V.O)  
I'm sure we can try!  
  
The band put down their instruments and disappear behind the stage.  
  
ANGLE ON: SCOOBIES. Buffy punches Spike playfully in the arm but is going a little red.   
  
BUFFY  
That was just plain embarrassing.  
  
SPIKE  
(with a cocky smile)  
Just voicing an opinion.  
  
XANDER  
(a little bitterly)  
Well next time you feel the  
need to… don't.  
  
SPIKE  
What the hell's got stuck up  
your arse?  
  
Before Xander can say anything that'll result in a fight there's a voice from behind them.  
  
VOICE (O.S.)  
Hey! It's our favourite groupies!  
  
They all turn around and we see DEVON for the first time since Oz disappeared. He's looking as rock'n'roll as ever… and possibly slightly drugged up. Wait… they're the same thing aren't they. *ahem* I shall continue. (Remember, just say no! -Ed.)  
  
WILLOW  
Oh my God! Devon!  
  
BUFFY  
Hey there!  
  
XANDER  
Long time no see, bud.  
  
DEVON  
Uh, yeah. We've been kinda  
busy. Y'know, with the playing.  
  
XANDER  
So the old rock and roll lifestyle  
is treating you good?  
  
DEVON  
Well, we still suck.   
  
XANDER  
Hence the not being on stage?  
  
DEVON  
Nah. Apparently our brand of  
suck is hip right now. We're  
playing our set in the park  
tomorrow. The big festival  
finale, y'know.  
  
All through this Willow is looking around expectantly. Half excited, half nervous.  
  
WILLOW  
(attempts nonchalance)  
Is… is Oz here?  
  
Tara gives her a nervous glance but Willow holds her hand reassuringly - she's just intrigued.  
  
DEVON  
He, uh, he left the band for  
a while. Last time we saw  
him he'd just come back  
from Tibet. Kinda worried he'd  
go all John Lennon on us.  
  
XANDER  
So he's not gone for good?  
  
DEVON  
Dunno.  
(pause, then a little more excited:)  
We got a new bassist though.  
(downbeat again)  
Dude never turns up for  
practices…  
  
BUFFY  
I'm sure he knows what he's  
doing.  
  
DEVON  
(Gives her a 'what band are you thinking of?' look)  
I'm kinda scouting for a  
replacement. The guy in  
Kresnick, uh, Jason I think,  
is great. I'm gonna talk to  
him about it.  
  
XANDER  
You really think you can get  
him playing with the Dingoes?  
  
DEVON  
Probably not…  
  
Before he can say more a scream is heard off screen. Everyone looks up. Buffy jumps up.  
  
BUFFY  
I'll deal with this.  
(to Spike)  
We'll deal with this!  
  
Spike gets up as Buffy runs in the direction of the scream. He quickly follows her.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXTERIOR: ALLEYWAY BEHIND BRONZE - night  
Buffy runs out of the back door to see a Vampire disappearing into the Bronze. There's a girl lying on the floor, blood coming from her neck. Spike comes out quickly.  
  
BUFFY  
Stay with her!  
  
Before Spike can say anything else Buffy runs in the direction of the vamp.  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - BACKSTAGE - night  
Buffy runs passed several people who are loitering backstage. She comes to where the band is having a few drinks and tuning their instruments.  
  
BUFFY  
Did… did you see anyone come  
through here?  
  
KIRT  
Well there was this guy. He  
went on stage.  
  
JAMES  
Looked pretty damn weird. Must   
have been on some weird drug   
or something  
  
BUFFY  
That's my guy.  
  
Buffy runs towards the curtains that lead to the stage.  
  
KIRT  
(calling after her)  
Can I have your number?  
(she's gone, he turns to James)  
The ones you want, they never  
give their numbers…  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
Buffy runs onto the stage and looks around.  
  
BUFFY'S POV: She scans the whole of the dance floor and beyond but no one seems to be around.  
  
NORMAL VIEW: Buffy is pretty pissed off at herself.  
  
BUFFY  
Damn it!  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: ALLEYWAY BEHIND BRONZE - night  
  
Buffy returns to the alley where she left Spike and the bitten girl. The rest of the Scoobies have come and are making sure she's OK.  
  
BUFFY  
How's she doing.  
  
XANDER  
Doesn't look like she was bitten  
too badly. She's still conscious  
and fairly…  
  
GIRL  
That guy bit me. Why would he  
bite me?  
  
XANDER  
…alert. Maybe you and I should  
take her to the hospital though  
just in case. You want to come  
Anya?  
  
ANYA  
No I think I'll stay here with  
the people who want to see  
me get married.  
  
XANDER  
I never said I didn't want to  
get married. If I didn't want  
to get married I wouldn't have  
asked you in the… Listen Anya,  
I love you and I do want to get  
married to you, but this is not  
the time for another argument.  
We'll discuss this when I get back.  
And while I'm gone do you think  
you could refrain from flirting  
with any ex-vampires, or anybody  
else for that matter.  
  
Xander glares at Spike and gives Anya a quick kiss. Then he and Buffy help the now-completely-confused girl to Xander's car. Once they are out of site Willow looks to Anya.  
  
WILLOW  
What was that all about?  
  
ANYA  
Xander doesn't want to get married  
  
TARA  
(shocked)  
He told you that?  
  
ANYA  
Well, actually….no. But I can tell.  
  
Spike is looking rather uncomfortable at being present for this "girl talk".  
  
SPIKE  
Umm, well I don't want to  
intrude on your conversation  
and I'm kinda beat. This whole  
human thing's kind of like ultra  
jet lag, with the whole change  
in sleeping patterns and such,  
leaves me pretty drained, so  
maybe I should go.  
  
The girls ignore Spike and go on with there conversation while Spike walks away out of the alley.  
  
WILLOW  
What do you mean you can tell,  
What did he say?  
  
ANYA  
It's just that he won't make any  
decisions and he wants to set the  
date so far away. I mean he wants  
to get married next March. That's  
over a year away.  
  
TARA  
What's wrong with that? He  
probably just wants a spring  
wedding.  
  
ANYA  
Well what's wrong with this  
spring? It's only February,  
that gives us two months until  
the end the end of March. Why  
do we have to wait a whole year?  
We've already been together for  
over two years, plus one makes  
three. Three years we'll have been  
together before the wedding. I  
can't wait that long.  
  
WILLOW  
I'm sure Xander just doesn't  
want to rush things. It's not  
easy to plan a wedding in just  
a couple months, not a really  
nice one anyway. And don't you  
want a really nice wedding?  
  
TARA  
Anyway three years isn't that  
long to wait before getting married.  
Willow and I have been together  
almost as long as you and Xander  
have and we're not getting married.  
  
ANYA  
Maybe you should. Don't you want  
to get married and have a big wedding  
and let the world know that you love  
each other?  
  
Willow and Tara pass a look.  
  
WILLOW  
We don't have to get married to let the   
World know that we're in love.  
  
Tara squeezes her hand and they smile at each other.   
  
TARA  
(kind of an afterthought)  
Besides, we can't really get married.  
  
ANYA  
Sure you can. There are some  
states where it's not illegal.  
  
  
INTERIOR: GILES'S HOUSE  
Giles is sitting on the couch looking rather nervous. The lock clicks and the door opens. In walks Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey Giles. How are things doing  
here on the home front?  
  
Buffy makes a face as though she's listening for something and then continues.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
Where's Dawn? I don't hear  
her? She's not asleep already?  
  
GILES  
Well, actually, Buffy, the thing is…  
Dawn's not here.  
  
BUFFY  
And by "she's not here" what you  
really mean is she ran to the store  
to get some milk and will be back  
any second right?  
  
GILES  
Actually what I mean is… I  
don't know where she is.  
  
Buffy leans on the end table and pointedly looks at Giles. He shifts away from her. We see her knuckles are white as she grips the edge of the table.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm sorry I must have heard  
wrong because I thought I  
heard you say that you don't  
know where my young, underage  
sister who you have legal custody  
of, is currently at.  
  
GILES  
No, I'm afraid you heard correctly.  
  
BUFFY  
(Something's about to get broken, will it be Giles?)  
Giles, what happened to my sister?  
  
GILES  
She umm, well, she ran off.  
  
BUFFY  
She ran away?  
  
GILES  
Well not ran away exactly. I  
have no reason to believe that  
she won't be coming home. She  
just kind of…stormed out. You  
see she came to the magic shop  
in the middle of the day and I  
told her that she had to go back  
to school. She got very defensive  
and said that slaying was more  
important and that she didn't  
have time for school and then she  
left in a huff.  
  
BUFFY  
Slaying, of course, that's  
probably where she is now.  
I'll go out to the graveyards  
and look for her. You stay  
here in case she comes home.  
  
Buffy goes back out the door, and Giles leans over to inspect the ten finger-shaped indentations in the wood of the end table.  
  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD: NIGHT  
We see Dawn walking around the graveyard alone, stake in hand. Buffy comes up beside her.  
  
BUFFY  
You having fun wandering the  
graveyard alone looking for  
things to kill?  
  
DAWN  
Just doing my job, unlike some  
people.  
  
BUFFY  
I work hard at what I do, and  
I'm good at it. But I'm not a just  
a killer Dawn, we're not just killers.  
There are other things in life for you.  
  
DAWN  
No. I don't have time for other  
things and you shouldn't either.  
We're slayers, we don't get time  
off for school or hanging out at  
night clubs. We're fighting a  
battle that never ends. Evil doesn't  
take a holiday and neither can we.  
  
BUFFY  
Taking time out can make you  
a better slayer Dawn. If you  
spend all your time fighting  
then you have no time to find  
out what it is you're fighting for.  
Look at me. I've lived the longer  
than any other slayer. It's  
because I have ties to the world  
that I fight to save every night.  
  
DAWN  
You haven't lived the longest  
of any slayer. You've already  
died…twice.  
  
BUFFY  
But I'm still here. My friends  
made sure of that. They kept  
me in this world, both literally  
and figuratively.  
  
A vampire suddenly jumps out of the bushes behind Buffy and knocks her to the ground. She wrestles with him as Dawn comes up behind them, and rather impatiently stakes the vamp.   
  
DAWN  
(mockingly)  
Maybe you oughta leave. It's  
getting passed your bed time.  
  
BUFFY  
(getting up and dusting herself off)  
You just don't understand do  
you? I had to learn things the  
hard way. There was no one  
around that had been through  
this before when I first became  
the slayer. No one to tell me  
what to expect, no one to prepare  
me for what I was facing. I was  
hoping I could do that for you,  
but I guess you'll just have to  
learn it on your own. So go, learn  
it on your own. Just be back at  
Giles in an hour because Slayer  
or not you are going to school  
tomorrow.  
  
Buffy turns and leaves. Dawn stands there, the picture of cool, then she turns and flings a stake violently at a nearby tombstone. It shatters into infinitesimally small splinters.  
  
INTERIOR: HOSPITAL: DAY  
  
Buffy and Giles are walking down the hallway, with all the hustle and bustle of a hospital. And trust me, it really exists.   
  
P.A. SYSTEM (VO)  
Would Mr. Assist please report to 3   
North? Mr. Assist, 3 North.  
  
Several people rush by them, including a kind of tall, dark haired white guy in scrubs. Buffy turns to watch him run past.  
  
BUFFY  
Woah. For a second I thought  
that intern was Ben. Every time  
I come in here I expect to see him  
and then I'm like; oh yeah, dead.  
I kinda feel bad for him. I mean,  
all he wanted was to be a doctor.  
  
GILES  
That may have been all he wanted,  
but that wasn't all he was. There  
was true evil living inside him and  
he had to die, for the sake of  
the world.  
(then quickly changing subjects)  
This is the room. I hope this girl  
can be of help to us.  
  
They walk into the room and approach the girl's bed. She's staring up at the ceiling, and doesn't make any sign that she sees them.  
  
BUFFY  
Hi. Do you remember me? I  
brought you here last night.  
  
The girl is silent.  
  
GILES  
We were hoping you could give  
us some information about the  
thing that attacked you last night.  
  
GIRL  
(monotonously)  
It wasn't a thing, it was a person.  
  
BUFFY  
Do you remember what the  
person looked like?  
  
GIRL  
Why do you want to know?  
  
BUFFY  
We need to find him. He could have  
hurt other people.  
  
A new song comes on the radio and the girl starts screaming and crying. It's a cover of Enter Sandman.   
  
BUFFY  
Not a big fan of metal, are you?  
  
Then Buffy realizes something.  
  
BUFFY  
(to Giles)  
The band. This song is by the  
band that was playing at the  
Bronze last night when she got  
attacked. When I ran after the  
vamp I found the band. They  
told me the vamp ran out on  
stage but I got out there and  
there were no vampires to be  
seen.  
  
GILES  
So you think the band members…  
  
BUFFY  
…Are our fang gang. I can't believe   
I couldn't tell they were vamps.   
(not totally repentant)  
Well I guess that means we're going to   
the music festival tonight.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXTERIOR: GRAVE YARD: DAY  
Spike is walking back to his crypt with groceries when he sees Dawn sitting on a tomb. He goes to talk to her.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey Niblet. Why aren't you  
at school? Does big sis know  
you're cutting class?  
  
DAWN  
Doesn't matter if she knows or  
not, I have a job to do and I'll  
do it with or without her permission.  
  
SPIKE  
Well it's not like there are many  
vampires roaming around in broad  
daylight you know. So I think it  
might be safe for you to leave the  
graveyard for a little while.  
  
DAWN  
Just because vampires are  
nocturnal doesn't mean all  
demons are.  
  
SPIKE  
Nocturnal, fancy word. See,  
you are learning something  
important in school. Think of  
all the other big words you  
could be missing out on!  
  
DAWN  
Lydia told me there was a  
demon that was going to rise  
here today.  
  
SPIKE  
I haven't heard anything about  
any demon risings around this  
neck of the woods. And usually  
I'm the first to know, this being  
my home and all.  
  
DAWN  
Strange home for a human.  
It's like you're still really a  
vampire deep down.  
  
SPIKE  
(uncomfortably)  
Yeah, well until I find somewhere  
better it's the only place I've  
got. Buffy… Buffy suggested I  
stay at Giles' with you two  
but…  
  
DAWN  
Why should I care?  
  
SPIKE  
(rather taken aback)  
Well… I thought we were friends…  
so I wanted to know if you didn't  
mind…  
  
Dawn says nothing in reply.  
  
SPIKE  
(con't)  
Anyway, you didn't answer  
my question about being in  
school…  
  
DAWN  
School's a waste of time. What  
am I going to do? Go to college  
and get a degree in slaying?  
It's pointless. You go to school so  
you can find out what you're going  
to do with your life. I already know.  
  
SPIKE  
You have to go to school.  
It's about more then choosing  
a career. You're a teenager,  
you should be around other  
teenagers.  
  
DAWN  
They're just a distraction.  
  
SPIKE  
You used to love hanging out  
with the other kids. Seems like  
you've changed a lot since you  
became slayer and not necessarily  
for the better.  
  
DAWN  
I take my calling seriously. What gives  
you the right to judge me?  
  
SPIKE  
I'm not judging you, I just call it like  
I see it. I'm worried about you is   
all. I'm not the only one.  
maybe it's the pressure of being  
a Slayer… you know, trying to  
be as good as big sis.  
  
This really sets Dawn off.  
  
DAWN  
(aggressively)  
I am better than Buffy! I haven't  
got all the emotional attachments  
she has. I'm just prepared for my  
sacred duty. I'm the Slayer.  
  
SPIKE  
Wait… wait. No emotional  
attachments? What about Buffy?  
She's your sister! And I thought  
I was your friend!  
  
DAWN  
Attachments should be dropped  
when more important things  
take over.  
  
SPIKE  
(totally hurt by this outburst)  
Att-attachment? Is that all I am?  
  
Dawn jumps from the top of the tomb and begins to make her way to the exit. Spike runs after her and grabs her arm.  
  
SPIKE  
Just wait a…  
  
Dawn pulls her arm away and whips out a knife, which she holds at Spike's throat.  
  
DAWN  
Touch me again and this is  
gonna be through your throat.  
  
SPIKE  
(shocked)  
Y-you couldn't do it. I'm human.  
You can't kill humans.  
  
DAWN  
(threateningly)  
I can't kill innocents, Spike. And  
last I heard you were far from that.  
  
Spike looks dumbstruck as Dawn leaves the graveyard.  
  
EXTERIOR - UC SUNNYDALE -Day  
Buffy, Giles and Xander meet Willow and Tara on the quad. They walk across the grass.  
  
WILLOW  
It makes sense. Whenever the  
band was around, there has been  
an attack.  
  
TARA  
And there was nowhere for an  
escaping Vamp to go. We just  
took the band's word for it.  
  
XANDER  
I can't believe it took us this  
long to figure it out!  
  
BUFFY  
I know. I'm starting to think Dawn's  
right. Maybe I am getting too old  
for this Slaying thing. I can usually  
spot them a mile away.  
  
TARA  
You were just following normal  
procedures. Usually the witnesses  
aren't trying to misdirect you.  
  
GILES  
(WAITAMINUTE!)  
If you're old, what does that  
make me?  
  
BUFFY  
(offhandedly)  
Well-preserved.  
(To the Scoobies)  
These guys are not local. We've got   
to find where they've holed up.  
  
WILLOW  
I bet Devon knows.  
  
BUFFY  
Good, you take Xander and  
Tara and find him. Giles and  
I will go to the festival and  
See what we can find out.  
  
They split up, and we hear as they part…  
  
GILES  
Well preserved!?!  
  
INTERIOR DEVON'S APARTMENT - afternoon  
Willow, Tara and Xander knock on the partially opened door, and stick their heads in.  
  
WILLOW  
Hello? Devon?  
  
The place is trashed. Things are broken, there's moulding food and empty booze bottles of varying descriptions laying about.   
  
XANDER  
Do you think something attacked  
him?  
  
WILLOW  
(picking her way over trash)  
No, it always looks like this.  
Something about musicians  
and cleaning supplies. They  
just don't mix.  
  
XANDER  
Oz was never this bad.  
  
We hear a faint, odd, plaintive wailing song. Xander sticks his hand out, stopping the two girls from going any further.  
  
XANDER  
Did you hear that?  
  
TARA and WILLOW  
Hear what?  
  
This time we hear it clearly, it sounds like someone is strangling a cat with a laryngitical canary.  
  
TARA  
Sounds like someone's in trouble.  
  
XANDER  
Or something's in heat.  
  
WILLOW  
(really enthusiastic. Not.)  
Well, we'd better go figure out  
what it is.  
  
They make their way into the other room, following the terrible sounds, until they come upon a person crouched over, his back towards them. The sounds are coming from him, he looks like he's in pain.  
  
TARA  
Hey, are you all right?  
  
No answer, but suddenly feedback causes the three of them to cover their ears and emit various sounds of pain. The crouched over figure straightens up and flings earphones from his head. It's ERIC, the terrible guitarist.  
  
ERIC  
Stupid amp!  
  
He takes a kick at it, misses, falls flat on his butt, and notices the three people standing there watching him. He looks up a little sheepishly.  
  
ERIC   
(Con't)  
Hi…?  
  
XANDER  
I'm Xander…  
  
ERIC  
(to Willow)  
And you?  
(gets up, takes off his guitar and places it on the floor, and beelines to Willow)  
I bet it's beautiful, since you're so pretty.  
  
XANDER  
(sarcastically, under his breath)  
Wow. The poetry. I think we've  
found the new Will Shakespeare.  
  
WILLOW  
(obviously uncomfortable)  
I'm Willow…. We're looking  
for Devon.  
  
ERIC  
Enchante.  
  
Eric takes her hand and tries to kiss it, she yanks it away just before his lips can touch it. He doesn't get the hint, but instead steps in between Willow and Tara and puts his arms around both their shoulders.  
  
ERIC   
(con't)  
What's your name?  
  
TARA  
Um, have you seen Devon?  
  
ERIC  
Forget about him, baby, you've  
found yourself a real man now.  
  
Both women duck out from under his arms, and Xander steps into his face.  
  
XANDER  
Yo, Mr. Hormone, we need to  
talk to Devon. Do you know  
where he is?  
  
ERIC  
Chill, really, man, share the wealth.   
  
He's not talking about cash here.  
  
XANDER  
(through gritted teeth)  
We. Want. To. Talk. To. Devon.  
Where is he?  
  
ERIC  
He went out to look for someone.  
  
XANDER  
Someone? Who someone?  
  
ERIC  
I don't know. I'm not his mother.  
(turns around, picks up his guitar again.)  
I've gotta practice now, if you're  
done wasting my time.  
  
He unplugs the headsets, and begins to pluck away. Oh Goddess, the PAIN! THE PAIN! TUNE YOUR AXE, MAN! And PICK a KEY and stick with it!  
  
The three flee before there is irreparable damage to their eardrums.  
  
EXTERIOR: OUTSIDE DEVON'S APARTMENT - afternoon  
Xander is clearing out his ears. He looks back towards the door and frowns.  
  
XANDER  
Now we know why Devon wants  
another bassist. And from what  
I've learnt about being around  
a certain bassist is that you  
need a bass amp to play a bass  
guitar! Sheesh!  
  
Willow and Tara are looking at Xander as if he's some great hero. He doesn't notice.  
  
WILLOW  
Thanks, Xander.  
  
TARA  
Yeah, thanks.  
  
XANDER  
(Puzzled)  
For what?  
  
TARA  
For getting that guy off of us.  
  
XANDER  
(nonplussed)  
No problem.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh, no!  
  
XANDER and TARA  
What?  
  
WILLOW  
Devon was looking for a new bassist.  
  
XANDER  
(wincing and clutching his ears again)  
And not a moment too soon!  
  
WILLOW  
No! He was going to try and  
recruit the bassist from Kresnick!  
  
XANDER  
Like I said… Oh God…  
  
EXTERIOR - PARK Day  
Devon is in the park where a stage is being set up for the last night of the music festival. He wanders behind it and the roadies to a couple of trailers parked in back. He looks at the number of a certain trailer on a piece of paper he has and is a little confused when he notices the windows are blacked out. He knocks on the door and waits. He knocks again.  
  
MUFFLED VOICE (OS)  
Who is it?  
  
DEVON  
I'm from Dingoes. I want to   
talk to you guys.  
  
The door opens and he's pulled in!  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - evening  
Dawn has just left. Lydia watches her go and walks straight to the telephone. Se quickly presses several buttons and waits. The voice of a Receptionist can be heard.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
Hello. This is Stanton Electronics.  
How may I…  
  
LYDIA  
(interrupting)  
Don't worry about the cover.  
It's Lydia Barlow. I must speak  
with Mr. Travers immediately.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
Putting you through…  
  
There's a click and Quentin Travers answers.  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Ah, Lydia. How are things?  
  
LYDIA  
I'm afraid things are getting  
more and more tense here.  
Dawn and Buffy… they've come  
close to another confrontation…  
Mr. Giles and myself are doing  
all we can to calm things down…  
they've already had one major  
fight.  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Physical?  
(pause)  
Well, it's to be expected. There  
was always the possibility of a  
certain amount of rivalry between  
the girls.  
  
LYDIA  
It's more than rivalry. Miss  
Summers… Buffy… She doesn't  
appreciate the effort Dawn is  
putting into her duty…  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Things will level out eventually.  
I shouldn't worry.  
  
LYDIA  
This may be too much for…  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
You've been given an important  
role. I'm sure you're more than  
capable of keeping control. We  
all have faith in you.  
  
LYDIA  
(a little painfully)  
Faith… yes…  
  
There's an uncomfortable silence, which is broken by Quentin being as professional as ever.  
  
QUENTIN (V.O.)  
Well, be sure to inform us  
when any more developments  
occur.  
  
LYDIA  
O-of course…  
  
Quentin cancels the connection. Lydia slowly puts the receiver of her phone down slowly, nervously.  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE STREET - evening  
Willow, Xander and Tara are walking through the street trying to find Buffy.  
  
WILLOW  
We have to find her quickly!  
  
TARA  
Devon doesn't stand a chance.  
  
XANDER  
He never was the brightest bulb  
in the box.  
  
WILLOW  
(jokingly)  
Well, he did used to date Cordelia…  
  
XANDER  
(a little offended)  
Hey!  
  
They walk on a little further. They see Buffy talking to someone.  
  
XANDER  
There she is!  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy! Buffy!  
  
They walk towards her.  
  
ANGLE ON: BUFFY. She's talking to a boy about fifteen.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay… Matt… Slow down.  
What happened?  
  
MATT  
They… they got all funny… I  
mean… their faces did. Like they  
were… monsters or something.  
  
BUFFY  
And they tried to attack you?  
  
MATT  
They just jumped me. I had  
to run…  
  
The Scoobies catch up.  
  
WILLOW  
What's happening?  
  
BUFFY  
This is Matt… I bumped into  
him. He was running from…  
  
XANDER  
Let me guess? The Hell Band?  
  
BUFFY  
(nods)  
Yup.  
(to Matt)  
Where were you?  
  
MATT  
The park… I was at the music  
festival… I went to the trees to…  
y'know… call of nature… and  
they appeared from nowhere.  
  
BUFFY  
The park it is.  
(to the Scoobies)  
You guys coming with?  
  
XANDER  
You bet.  
  
WILLOW  
They might have got to Devon  
already. We have to get there  
quickly…  
  
They quicken their pace. The boy follows them.  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE PARK - evening  
The four Scoobies and the boy arrive at the park just as the sun goes down. Some bands are practising on the stage while the crowds are beginning the fill the place up.  
  
BUFFY  
We'll never find them in here.  
  
Willow notices something on the floor. She kneels over to pick it up.  
  
TARA  
What is it?  
  
WILLOW  
A piece of paper. With a number  
of a trailer on it. Could mean  
anything but… it looks like Devon's  
handwriting. I helped him with  
his homework back in high school  
and his writing… well, put it this  
way… it's very distinct.  
  
XANDER  
She means bad.  
  
Buffy begins looking around.  
  
BUFFY  
We better split up. Will, Tara…  
  
The boy seems to notice something and interrupts them.  
  
MATT  
(nervously)  
What was that?  
  
BUFFY  
What?  
  
MATT  
Over there… I saw something  
move. Maybe it's them.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm on it!  
  
She runs off with the boy. Willow, Tara and Xander look at each other then run after Buffy.  
  
CUT TO:  
SECLUDED AREA  
Buffy gets there first with the boy. She looks around.  
  
BUFFY  
Are you sure you saw…  
  
Her voice trails off as she looks around. The three Scoobies catch up with them  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
…something?  
  
About thirty vampires appear from all angles and surround them. They are lead by the members of the band. James looks at the boy.  
  
JAMES  
Good work. I'm impressed.  
  
MATT  
Do I get to join you now?  
Like you promised?  
  
JAMES  
It's time.  
  
James grabs the boy's head. Before Buffy can react, James breaks his neck and his body falls lifelessly to the ground.  
  
BUFFY  
You bastard!  
  
JAMES  
The kid probably downloaded  
our songs without paying…  
  
LARS  
But we have some more loyal  
fans here…  
(to the Vamps)  
Kill them!  
  
The small army of vamped fans attack the Scoobies. Even Buffy is a little nervous about the odds.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay… guys… I suggest running…  
  
XANDER  
The odds aren't looking too good,  
huh?  
  
They all begin to back away. All except for Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
Will, c'mon. We can't face this now…  
  
Willow's eyes suddenly turn black and the trees all around them start shaking.  
  
TARA  
(nervously)  
Willow?  
  
WILLOW  
Detach!  
  
Pieces of wood rip from the trees and float in mid air, aiming themselves at the vampires.  
  
WILLOW  
Fire!  
  
The pieces of wood fly at the vamps and about twenty are dusted instantly. The others are in awe of her powers.  
  
BUFFY  
Go one girl slaying machine.  
You wanna put me out of a  
job.  
  
WILLOW  
(shrugs)  
Just evening the odds a little.  
  
ANGLE ON: TARA. She looks nervously at Willow but doesn't say anything - the last time she mentioned how scared she was they ended up arguing.  
  
The four band members run off, leaving about five vamps to deal with the Scoobies. They attack and one is thrown into a tree by Buffy and staked almost straight away.  
  
BUFFY  
I'll go after the wannabe metal  
gods. Reckon you guys can clean  
up the mess?  
  
XANDER  
That's our job!  
  
Buffy runs off in the direction of the band.  
  
CUT TO:  
MAIN AREA  
The band run through, pushing the fans that are slowly gathering out of the way. Buffy is quickly following them.  
  
CUT TO:  
SECLUDED AREA  
Xander stakes the last of the vamped fans. He turns to Willow and Tara.  
  
XANDER  
Well, it's up to Buffy now.  
  
Willow nods. She looks up suddenly.  
  
WILLOW  
Devon!  
  
The three of them run off as fast as they can.  
  
INTERIOR: BAND'S TRAILER - evening  
The door bursts open. We see Devon lying on the ground looking dazed and confused. He has several puncture wounds on his neck and arms. Willow gets in first.  
  
WILLOW  
Devon? Devon are you…  
  
DEVON  
Uuugh…  
  
WILLOW  
(to Xander)  
He's lost a lot of blood. I'm  
going to try a healing spell  
but we still need an ambulance.  
Tara…  
  
Tara nods and runs off to find a telephone.  
  
Willow holds her hands over Devon's wounds. Magical energy flows through them slowly getting healing them.  
  
WILLOW  
It's going to be okay…  
  
DEVON  
(looks at her)  
Wh… what're you doing?  
  
WILLOW  
Shhh… It's all right.  
  
Devon closes his eyes as he feels the pain a little.  
  
DEVON  
Wha-what were them things?  
(half jokingly)  
Vampires or something?  
  
WILLOW  
Uh, yeah actually.  
  
DEVON  
Wow. You live in a town your  
whole life and miss out all the  
weird stuff.  
(pause, a little realisation)  
Y'know, Oz always screwed up  
our plans to have an outdoor  
gig during the full moons…  
you don't think…?  
  
WILLOW  
(smiles, shakes her head)  
I try not to think too much.  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE PARK - BACKSTAGE - night  
The band are still ahead of Buffy and one of them throws a set of drums in her path to stop her. She tumbles over as they get further ahead. She gets to her feet and notices something.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE BAND. They're still running from her, pushing away the other musicians.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
Hey!  
  
The drummer, Lars turns around.  
  
BUFFY  
Give my regards to Denmark!  
  
She throws a cymbal that decapitates him. He gets reduced to dust in seconds.  
  
Buffy jumps up to the framework of the stage. She spins on it and comes back down between James who is still running and Jason and Kirk who suddenly stop as she lands in front of them. She pulls out two drumsticks that she plunges through their hearts at the same time. They're dusted.  
  
James stops and looks at her, slightly in awe.  
  
JAMES  
I'm impressed.  
  
BUFFY  
You should be. Maybe next  
time you'll try touring in towns  
that don't have their own Slayer.  
  
JAMES  
You forget how easy to access  
the food is around here.  
  
BUFFY  
(holds up drumstick)  
And you're forgetting what  
these things do to you.  
  
JAMES  
I haven't forgotten.  
  
He dives at her with a growl. She moves out of the way. He hits the ground and rolls back onto his feet. Buffy punches at him several times but he blocks over attack and pushes her back.  
  
James jumps at her with a kick. She grabs his foot and spins him around into the scaffolding holding the stage up. He starts to punch at her. She blocks a few then manages to get in one herself. He grabs his nose as he staggers backwards. Buffy throws the drumstick away and gets out a real stake.  
  
BUFFY  
This is how we do things  
around here.  
  
She's about to attack again when James is knocked to the floor in a blur. It's Dawn. She begins pounding James in the face as hard as she can. He pushes he off and jumps to his feet.  
  
JAMES  
What is this? A Slayer convention?  
  
DAWN  
Something like that.  
  
BUFFY  
What're you doing here?  
  
DAWN  
Kill now, inquisition later.  
  
Buffy and Dawn launch into an attack, punching and kicking James from both sides. He tries to block but can't. He's still in shock when th two Slayers stake him from in front and behind.  
  
When he turns to dust Dawn looks at Buffy and frowns.  
  
DAWN  
Sloppy.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE PARK - night  
Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara and Xander leave the music festival and watch Devon being taken away by an ambulance along with the other Dingoes.  
  
BUFFY  
Is he going to be okay?  
  
TARA  
Willow healed him so he  
wouldn't lose any more  
blood. Once they give him  
a transfusion he'll be fine.  
  
WILLOW  
But he won't be back on  
stage for a while.  
  
XANDER  
(smiles)  
I'm sure the music industry  
will be crapping themselves  
about what to do without him.  
  
They all smile. Suddenly Eric runs in, out of breath and carrying his guitar in heavy case.  
  
ERIC  
Am I late? What've I missed?  
(sees the ambulance)  
What's going on?  
  
BUFFY  
(taps him on the shoulder)  
I think you've been fired.  
  
Dawn shakes her head in dismay and walks on ahead of the others who quickly follow her.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE STAGE  
We see another band playing on the stage. The lead singer, BRUCE, vamps out momentarily then smiles as he begins to sing.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
END  



End file.
